


not vanilla

by ilikesushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Romance, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikesushi/pseuds/ilikesushi
Summary: an erotic duo (y/n x eren) will encompass you into an intriguing world of love, passion and S & M.
Relationships: y/n x eren jaeger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	not vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

As he pulled you closer to himself, his hot breath now on your shoulder. His hands slithering down your waist as you two locked eyes. You always knew eren as somebody bold and ferocious. The chemistry between you two raged and boiled.  
"Turn around and lean on the wall" he instructed. And you did so.  
Eren slowly grinded up against you; feeling it through his tight jeans made you quiver a little in excitement. Eren slowly lifted your skirt, his hands caressing your thighs and then squeezing them.  
You could feel his hand move upward to your chest. He began playing and fondling with your

you down bad huh, aina 📸


End file.
